Gun Shy
by Meryl Edan
Summary: Sharon and Will puzzle over how to handle an unfortunate accident in the bedroom.


_**Gun Shy (The Closer: Sharon/Will)**_  
>Title: Gun Shy<br>Rating: MA  
>Words: ~1000<br>Disclaimer: Characters property of their creators.

Will and Sharon lay side by side on their backs across her bed, both shocked, both mortified, and both completely unsure of what to do next.

Will was first to regain his composure. He zipped his fly and buttoned his pants, cleared his throat, and broke the silence. "Well, what do we do now?"

Sharon's chest heaved inside her open shirt and her bare legs trembled slightly. "Why are you asking me?"

"This is kind of your area." He was looking at her, rubbing his hand over his balding pate nervously.

Sharon shook her head. "_This_ is not my area," she said, gesturing around the room, up towards the ceiling. "I have no idea what to do."

"We should call someone." Will sat up, groping around the bed for his phone, forgotten when it fell out of his pocket while he was otherwise occupied.

Sharon sat up, leveling her gaze with his. "Who do you want to call, Will? How would you even begin to explain this?" She fidgeted, her panties uncomfortably damp.

"I think you'd be the one doing the explaining." He was teasing her now, a twinkle in his eye as he flipped open his phone, holding it out to her expectantly.

"Me? Why me?" Her eyes widened slightly as she shied away from the phone.

He bit back a smile. "Well, it was your fault, and this is your area."

"Would you stop saying that? This is as much your fault as mine. If you hadn't started...you know...I wouldn't have..." Sharon blushed.

"But you did."

"_You_ did. I swear to god, Will." Sharon sighed in exasperation and fell back on the bed to resume staring at the fresh bullet hole in her ceiling.

Will dialed his phone. "Officer Stewart, this is Chief Pope. You may get a call or calls in the next few minutes reporting a gunshot in the neighborhood around-" He turned to Sharon. "What's your address?" He repeated Sharon's answer back to the officer on the other end of the line. "You can disregard any such calls. The weapon discharge was mine and I'll come in and fill out the necessary paperwork in the morning."

Will paused, listening. "Frankly, Officer, that's none of your business. Good night."

Will closed his phone and stretched to place it over on Sharon's dresser next to his holstered gun, which he'd deposited there immediately after the mishap. He turned to his side and propped himself up on an elbow to look down at Sharon, who averted his eyes and pulled her shirt more tightly around her. "Hey," Will said softly.

Sharon looked up at him, her face that flattering shade of red once more. "Will, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. No one got hurt. Besides, I'm flattered. You were so eager to get in my pants that you fired my gun from the holster. I'm still not sure how you managed to disengage the safety _and_ pull the trigger though." Will wrinkled his brow in thought.

Sharon groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Worst first date you've ever had, I'm sure," she muttered, her voice muffled.

"Don't you think the evening is redeemable? I know how officer-involved shootings turn you on," Will countered, reaching for her hands to pull them from her face.

At that, Sharon offered a small smile.

"That's better," Will murmured, his fingers lightly stroking her cheeks. "Now, where were we?"

"Hm. I think you were over here." Sharon grasped the front of Will's shirt and pulled him closer. He stretched out over her, supporting the weight of his upper body on his elbows.

"I think you're right. But then what? I'm going to have to give a detailed report tomorrow, so we better retrace our steps, don't you think?" The twinkle in his eye was back, and it was matched by one of her own as she began to relax once more, enjoying Will's game.

"I think we started with this." Will lowered his head to kiss her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. When Sharon parted her lips to inhale, Will kissed her fully, sweeping his tongue along hers.

He pulled back and looked at her in mock seriousness. "Did that seem right? I want to be sure we're accurate."

Sharon mirrored his expression, furrowing her brow. "Yes, that seems familiar."

"Right," Will agreed. "So then I think we moved to this—" He bent forward again to drag open-mouthed kisses down Sharon's neck.

She craned her head back, allowing him more access, whimpering quietly. "That's it."

She felt Will smile against the base of her throat. "Now here's where it got tricky, I think, because next I did this—" and suddenly Sharon felt two long fingers slide into her. She cried out and reached for Will, clutching at his sides just where his holster had been.

Sharon's eyes flew open and found Will's, and she waited for his joke, but it never came. Instead, she found him looking at her in wonder. His mouth found hers again as his fingers curled inside her.

She came with a cry, her hands clenching into Will's still-clothed shoulders. Before he had even slid his hand from her, she was unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it from his body. She unfastened his pants for the second time that night, and Will chuckled as she maneuvered them down his legs with her feet.

Will pulled Sharon up to sit, and carefully eased her shirt down her arms. He ogled her cleavage for a long moment, then reached behind her and deftly unhooked her bra. She moaned as he lowered her back to the bed and lavished kisses across her chest.

Will reached for Sharon's thigh and anchored it around his hip, positioning them, but Sharon pushed at his shoulders with a grunt. He let her flip him onto his back. "You can have the ceiling view this time," she said, her fingers exploring the terrain of his abdomen.

Will sighed and leaned his head back, contemplating the bullet hole and reveling in Sharon's touches. When he felt her exquisite warmth slide down over him, his eyes fell shut and he promptly forgot all about bullets, guns, ceiling repairs, and what the hell he was going to write on all that paperwork in the morning.


End file.
